Stuck with the idiots
by HufflepuffQueen87
Summary: Well, here I am. Stuck in Spain, with Rick, Liam and Daisy. We have no idea where we are, how to get back, or how to speak Spanish. And more importantly I think Liam might actually kind of love me? And the worst thing is, I feel the same way, sort of. How the hell are we meant to survive in Spain for two weeks with 210 euros? Well, this is how. OC/Liam OC/Rick. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, because I have no life, I wrote a Tracy Beaker fanfic, I do not own Tracy Beaker, Enjoy!**

**Lilanie's POV**

"Come on, you'll miss the bus!" Gina yelled to me, Liam, Rick and my best friend Daisy, we were all part of Elm Tree House, a care home. And stupidly, Mike, Gina and Tracy had decided it would be fun to take us all on holiday to Spain, which sucked. Don't get me wrong, I love the kids here! I'm not so fond of sun and sand and sun burn, that's why I didn't want to come, but depressingly, my idiots of best friends, Daisy, Liam and Rick, forced me to come, so here I am, in the middle of a beach in Spain wearing a strappy top and some shorts which reveal my shocking amount of freckles on my arms.

"We better get going." I said, picking up my towel and rolling it up, the others did the same, I threw my towel into my backpack "Holy crap this is heavy!" I exclaimed as I lifted it up, before I knew what was happening, Liam had taken my bird print bag and slung it around his shoulders, I looked back to see if Rick and Daisy were ready to go and as usual, they were holding hands, urgh. Romance. I know that they're my best friends and all, but all they ever did was hold hands and snog!

"Come on guys!" I said as I grabbed Daisy by the wrist and pulled her onto the tour bus that Mike and Gina had hired for the two weeks that we were in Spain, it was meant to take us to all of the best places in Spain, personally, I don't see what is too great about a beach.

We all boarded the bus and sat down at the back like us four always did, but then I realized something, "Liam," I said in a worried tone, tapping his shoulder "Where are the others?" I asked, then I clicked.

We'd gotten on to the wrong bus. We had no idea where we were. First thoughts: Oh shit.

**I know it's short, but it's a sort of intro type thing, anyhoo, please review! ~Megan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, WOW! Thanks for the reviews and story follows guys! Sorry about the small hiatus there! My laptop failed and now I have to use notepad, I went back to school and my new headmaster is the biggest dickhead ever and you are probably not reading this! And there will be a small Harry Potter reference in here, but I'll try to restrain myself from putting too many in case you aren't a potterhead and haven't got a clue what I'm on about. Enjoy!

"How the fuck did we manage that?!" I shrieked loudly, whilst looking around frantically as we passed the beach, searching for any trace of the others. Daisy lifted her head and looked around,  
"Wait, we're on the wrong bus?" She asked, biting her lip slightly, she could be so blonde sometimes,  
"Alas! The young delinquent has made the niggest discovery since Harry realised he was a horcrux!" I muttered in an aggravated tone.  
"Look, chill, we can get off when the bus stops and walk back, Gina and Mike will know that we won't have left the beach." Liam said, I rolled my eyes at him, "But we did leave the beach though didn't we! And in case this hadn't occured to you yet, we're in Spain, none of us have ever even been to Spain! We don't know where we are or how to speak the language!" I shrieked, hitting him on the arm, my light brown hair getting in my pale purple eyes. Yes. I do have purple eyes, and no, I do not find it cool, I find it weird and abnormal.  
"Calm down, love, I will all be fine." Liam said, winking at me,  
"You better hope so O'Donovan." I sighed, before leaning my head against his shoulder.

~Daisy's POV~

I leant back, twirling a strand of my blonde hair around my finger, I was actually really worried, Lils was pissed off with me and the only word that I knew in Spanish was carrot. Which is 'zanahoria', if you wanted to know. I pulled my knees up to my chin and arpped my arm around Rick's arm, he kissed my forehead and pulled his iPod out of his bag. That was the thing that I truly admired about Rick, no matter what situation he was in, he refused to show any fear or anxiety. He offered me an earphone and I pushed it in to my ear, if we were lost then we might as well have music to listen too, right?

AN: So, I know its short, but I'm having writers block, I'll probably have a stroke of inspiration when I'm drinking some orange juice. So, if you liked it, hated it, or want to maul me for it, please tell me in the reviews! Hopefully you don't want to maul me or anything like that, but any feedback is welcome! See you soon my little ducklings!

Evanna xoxo 


End file.
